1. Field of the Invention
This Invention relates to the field of data processing systems. More particularly, this invention relates to the field of storage circuits for receiving and storing a data value.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is known to provide data processing systems which include storage circuits that receive and store data values. Known storage circuits that receive and store data values include, for example, master-slave latches, transparent latches and the like. These storage circuits serve as sequential elements which receive a data value from outside the storage circuit, store that data value and then output that data value to another portion of the system.
Within some data processing systems it is desirable to have hardware which is able to generate a pseudo random bit value, which may be used in combination with other pseudo random bit values or circuitry to generate a multi-bit pseudo random number. Pseudo random numbers are useful for a variety of purposes, such as in security related applications. One example of a pseudo random number generator is described in granted U.S. Pat. No. 8,285,767 which is assigned to the same assignee as the present application. This pseudo random number generator is a self-contained circuit which is dedicated to the generation of a random bit value.